On a Lazy Summer Morning
by It'sMadHattressAlice
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title. What happens with Britania Angel, Romano and Spain ? Character names used .. Warning Romano. expect language issues. Review anyone?
1. Chapter 1

On a Lazy summer morning

Romano had just woken up it was 9 am and the sun was already beating down at full force. _Stupid Sun. _To top it all off he was hot and sticky, so really he didn't feel like doing anything. We reluctantly got out of his bed, pulled a shirt over his head and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Buenos días Lovi~" a very annoyingly happy Spaniard called out to him as Lovino Climbed down the stairs lazily.

"Hey bastard where's my breakfast?"

"There isn't much in the fridge so I made some coffee and we're having tomatoes. " Antonio shrugged and grabbed two coffee cups from the cupboard.

"What do you mean we hardly have a thing in the fridge? When did we last get groceries bastard?" The now hungry and annoyed Italian frowned and sat down at the table.

"Lovi, it's a little too early for this." Antonio sighed and handed over the coffee cup. Romano took it and looked down at the brown liquid before taking a sip.

"Your coffee really sucks bastard but whatever." _I wish Antonio would just grow some and tell me he's broke. I can help him out he knows that.. wait what am I thinking .. like I care about that stupid Spaniard.. Well it would be nice to get some decent food while I'm here for a change. Crappy morning, things won't get worse. _

*Boom

* crash

*shatter

"WTF ?" Romano was more than mad right now a small version of the English bastard was sitting on the table right in front of him. Worse he was wearing a toga, white wings and held a wand in his hand. Romano glanced over at Spain. Spain's face changed from confused, angry and then smiling again..

"Britain what the hell are you doing in my house." The less than happy Spaniard said with less than happy tone but still with a smile on his face._ Screw what he's doing in the house, why did he just crash through my kitchen window? _

The winged miniature Britain ignored both of them and grabbed a tomato from the bowl next to him. Romano lost it and snatched the tomato away.

"Bloody hell. I guess I'll just have to do this then since you won't share."

_Wait what ? why is the Tea sucker getting bigger ? Where the Fuck did the Spanish bastard go ? _


	2. Chapter 2

A few things ran through Romano's mind.

_Why was everything so big now ?_

_Where did the Tea bastard go ?_

_Where was Antonio?_

_Ok I have to look for Spain first. Come and save me already Antonio Damn it! _Romano stared up he was standing next to a bowl of Giant tomatoes_. If I'm going to look for that stupid Tomato Bastard might as well eat before right?_

As Romano walked to the Bowl of gigantor Tomatoes he noticed one started to move.

"What the .." _ That … it moved? Stupid crack tomato._

" **Holy Sh- ."** Romano Immediately threw himself to the side. A tomato had come rolled down from on top of the bowl and charged right at him.

"Hey Lovi~" The Italian looked up annoyed…

"You almost killed me you stupid Fucktard!" Romano growled.

"Lovi I was just trying to find you!" Spain pinched Romano's cheek.

"Get off me stupid, I'm not chibimano any more bastard! Well whatever. We found each other so now what?"

" We eat los tomates?" Spain grinned widely, he obviously loved the idea of giant tomatoes.

"Tried that already and you almost killed me… Shit I hear the door." Romano signaled they hide close to the side of the bowl.

"Don't worry I'll protect mi tomatito!"Spain said proudly and hugged Lovino.

"You're starting to sound like that American Burger Bastard." Lovino rolled his eyes at Spain and sighed.

"Anton.. ahonhonhon I brought you groceries." A very familiar and disturbing French man entered through their back door.

Romano hung tight to Spain and Glared at him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Romano barked at Antonio

"He wanted to help me out so I accepted." Romano almost strangled Spain once those words escaped his lips. _Why was France helping Spain. Why didn't Spain ask him for help. _

Romano turned away from Antonio angry now.

"Well I guess I'll be back later since Espagne and Romano aren't here." France put the Groceries in the fridge and left.

"Lovino I have some explaining to do."

So yeah sorry guys my chapters are very short I guess. Yes there were some fan service moments .. well kind of but not too intense. Aha~ ok hardly anything except a hug like thing.

Thanks for your time reading it! A review plz? Tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions.. or I want to see where you think this is going.


End file.
